Fairytale of New York or DC
by RyanKathrynCelia
Summary: Scully and Mulder attend their works do, singing and dancing all around. Mulder's gotten Scully into something you wouldn't ever see! Merry Christmas people! One Shot.


Christmas Party:: FBI Style.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot, please review! 

**Merry Christmas to those who celebrate!!!**

'I can't believe you talked me into this! I'm an FBI agent and I'm doing this…' Ranted Special Agent Scully. 'I am so going to get you back Mulder! Why couldn't we have been called out on a case to save me from embarrassment!'

She turned herself around, getting a good look at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a deep red, spaghetti strap silk dress, which stopped just above the knees. She put the pearl earrings from her mother in. 

There was a 'hoot' from a car outside, Scully grabbed her house keys and purse. She hurried outside to see Mulder in his car wearing a tux looking very nice indeed.

'Wow you look… wow.' Scully was pleased that Mulder couldn't actually speak, for once. 'Who are you and what have you done with the real Dana Scully?' he joked.

'I can't believe I'm going to do this,' Scully said, 'I am going to be so humiliated!'

The drive was short, many people were at home Christmas parties already over and done with, like most sensible works, but not the FBI.

'Come on, lets go in it's cold out here.' Said Mulder, 'Hey it might snow.' 

'Can we just get this over and done with? The sooner I'm embarrassed the sooner I can go home.'

'What are you so worried about? You'll do get. Anyway it's you said it was your favourite song!'

'Yes, but it didn't mean I wanted to do this!'

They linked arms and started towards the entrance walking considerably slowly as Scully tried to pull back and get back into the car, just wanting to go home.

'Ahh… agents you made it! Your down as first act, can't wait for it!' came this voice of and overly enthusiastic Assistant Director Skinner, he paled slightly at Scully's Death Glare, 'I'm sure you'll do great.' then made an excuse to leave, not wanting to be under _The Glare_ any longer

'First up we have Agents Mulder and Scully from the X-File Department singing… _'Fairytale of New York'_ although we're in D.C!' the crowd of agents, and A.D's laughed at the terrible joke.

Mulder sat at the piano in the middle of the platform and started the song, a few beats in he started to sing:

__

It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, won't see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The Rare Old Mountain Dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you  
  
Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true

Mulder Stopped singing, allowing Scully to start:

__

They've got cars big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old  
When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me

You were handsome  
**_You were pretty  
Queen of New York City_**

Mulder joined in with:

When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night  
  
The boys of the NYPD choir  
Were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day

He then cut out waiting for her to continue:

__

You're a bum  
You're a punk  
**You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
**You scumbag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God it's our last  


He contributed his voice for the chorus:

__

The boys of the NYPD choir  
Still singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day  


****

I could have been someone  
Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you  
**_I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you_**

Scully joined in for the last chorus:

__

The boys of the NYPD choir  
Still singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells are ringing out  
For Christmas day.

Mulder got up from the piano walked over to his partner and best friend, hugged and kissed her. The field of agents clapped and started wolf-whistling as she kissed him back. They walked off the stage hand-in-hand amazed that they didn't stuff it up as they had done in the rehearsals the week before.

Dancing throughout the night with each other and having a better time than Scully ever thought she would. Smiling all through the night.

'Why that song Mulder?' She asked sometime later, dancing to a slow song.

'Hmm? Well it's my favourite Christmas song, I thought it appropriate as it's Christmas.' Was the reply.

'Oh… do you want to go soon? It's getting pretty late.'

'Sure okay.'

At 11:30 they left the party. It was difficult to get to the door as many people congratulated the pair on their singing and telling them how good they looked. Upon leaving the party Skinner came up to them, feeling slightly more confident than before, and mentioned how good they were telling them they should sing again. He also left hints about Mulder and Scully getting together officially…

__________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N:: okay so that probably really sucks but I felt I had to do it. BTW 'Fairytale of New York' is my favourite Christmas Song. The writing in bold was Mulder singing during the verse when Scully wasn't**

Please, please Review!!!)  



End file.
